Wave Masters
by Xavfire
Summary: It's a few months since Geo defeated Andromeda. The world is returning to normal but one of his friends has a surprise for him. The wave world still isn't at peace as a new mysterious person appears and a new danger draws near. GeoxSonia SubaruxMisora
1. A surprise and a mystery

Hello and welcome to my second fanfic (that's second under this pen name as I wrote more in the past under different pen names). I would like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my last fanfic "Nightmares".

Those of you who read it will be surprised to see that what I'm publishing now isn't the Advanceshipping fanfic that I announced a few mouths ago. I suspended the work on that one and instead wrote this fanfic that you're about to read (well the first chapter anyway). Long story short: a few mouths ago I really got into the MegaMan: Star Force series. I played the first and second game and am playing the third one right now. I also watched the anime based on the games (if you're wondering I watched the Japanese version with English subtitles). It all inspired me to write a fanfic based on the series. I also decided that I was going to write a GeoxSonia (SubaruxMisora) fanfic as I really like that pairing.

A few words about the story: It's set after the first game, however the events in it don't lead to the second game. Instead I came up with a new storyline set around an entirely different danger (read: Mu, Dr. Vega and the rest of the characters introduced in Star Force 2 aren't and most probably won't be in this fanfic). The story will incorporate elements from the Mega Man classic series. Now I know that the first MegaMan: Battle Network, the story of which happens 200 years before MegaMan: Star Force, already did that but I'm going to do it differently. The first BN game borrowed from the classic series mostly the main villain and some of the robot masters. I on the other hand am going to borrow more elements from the classic series. I'm not going to tell you which ones because I don't want to spoil the story for you.

This is rated 'T' but I don't know if I won't change the rating to 'M' in the future. I have a few ideas that would require me to rate it 'M' but I'm still not sure about them. I'll see how it goes.

As I already mentioned, this fanfic will be a multi-chapter one. You can expect new chapters to come out sooner compared to the gap between this and "Nightmares".

And like last time I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic. If you do than post a review. If you don't than post a review as well (but I ask you to come up with constructive criticism so I can improve my writing).

**Wave Masters**

**Chapter 1: A surprise and a mystery  
**

A month has passed since Andromeda was destroyed and FM King withdrew his forces. Finally people who were used by the FM aliens as well as those who fought bravely to protect Earth could return to their normal lives.

This change of pace however didn't work out very well for Geo. Before he met Omage-Xis, the AM-ian who saved the crew of the space station "Peace" including Geo's father from being executed by the FM-ians, he was weak He didn't have any friends because he thought that if he were to ever get close to anyone he risked feeling pain of losing them like he did when he lost his dad. The friendship he formed with Omga-Xis proved to him that having friends is important. He also formed friendships with Sonia Strumm, a retired teenage pop singer who lost her mother, Luna Platz, a member of a rich family and also his class president, Patrick Springs, an orphan with multiple personality disorder and several others. Sonia was his closest friend, she phoned him frequently to check how he was doing. He appreciated this as his feelings for Sonia were stronger than he let people know.

One day Geo was going to school like he normally did but this time he was very exited. Sonia said that she had a surprise for him that she'll reveal it to him today. He had several theories regarding what Sonia's surprise might be including her writing a new song as well as her inviting him on another date, even though since he's a boy he should be the one asking her out.

The bell rang and thus homeroom began. Their homeroom teacher, Mitch Shepar, seemed very exited today although nobody saw this as strange since this was normal for him. Unlike some teachers Mr. Shepar was very good at and enjoyed working with kids. Some attributed it to the fact that he had seven children of his own.

"Kids." - Mr. Shepar said from behind the teacher's desk. - "Today is a very special day because we have a new student joining our class."

The students of class 5-A started whispering to each other wondering who the new student is.

"Now I understand that you're all wondering who this new student is." - Mr Shepar said causing the students to stop whispering. - "And there's no better way for you to get to know that other than introducing this person to you."

He then walked towards the classroom door and opened it.

"Come in." - He said in friendly voice.

Everyone gasped as they saw the new student walk trough the door. It wasn't because having a new student join the class was odd or unusual but because the identity of this new student turned out to be quite out of the ordinary.

Geo was surprised like everybody else but his surprise slowly changed into joy as he realized that he wasn't dreaming. Standing before the class was no other than Sonia Strumm.

"My name's Sonia Strumm and I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you." - the young girl said with a smile.

She looked the same as she always did. She wore a pink hoody with rounded ear-like things on the hood. green shorts, striped red and yellow elbow-long arm warmers and blue boots. She had her signature guitar with her as well as a backpack.

Everyone was quiet since they didn't know what to say to someone like Sonia Strumm. Mr. Shepar knew that he had to give some encouragement to them.

"As I presume many of you know that Sonia was a pop singer until recently when she retired." - he said. - "However she's still the same age as you and needs to go to school. She was studying by herself until she retired as a singer and now she has transferred here from another school. I expect all of you to make her feel welcome. Remember you and her are classmates from now on."

He ended his speech and looked at the class. He smiled as he noticed that they slowly got used to this unusual situation.

"Now than, Sonia. Your desk is over there." - he showed her the desk in the last row, right next to Geo's.

Geo looked at Sonia as she sat down. He saw her wink as she looked at him which he interpreted as a sign that they'll talk later.

Homeroom continued normally until the bell rung when everyone turned their attention to Sonia. Some were shy towards her, some were enthusiastic about meeting her but overall everybody seemed to treat her nicely. She was used to attracting a lot of attention.

After the school was over for the day both Geo and Sonia went for a little walk.

"So this is what you meant by 'surprise'." - Geo started.

"The surprises aren't over yet." - Sonia said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" - Geo asked curious.

"You'll find out."

"Anyway, why did you decide to transfer?" - Geo asked. - "And while we're on the topic, why this particular school?"

Sonia stayed silent collecting her thoughts for a few seconds before answering.

"After I retired I went back to the school I used to go to prior to my singing carrier but I didn't like it there. Everybody treated me like some kind of goddess or something..." - Sonia began telling her story.

"_But you ARE a goddess."_ - A thought appeared in the back of Geo's mind but he quickly discarded it.

"...I wanted to go to a school were I would be treated normally, as an equal. I decided what better choice than this school right here. Even if some people still won't treat me normally I'll at least have you by my side." - Sonia said smiling.

Geo blushed after realizing the meaning of her words. He tried to hide it but she noticed it.

"Hey, I've got an idea." - Sonia said. - "Let's go to your place and tell your mother that I'm your new classmate."

"Um... Okay..." - Geo said while still blushing.

"Hey kid, why are you blushing so much?" - Mega asked from Geo's transer. - "Do you have a fever or something?"

"Quiet!" - Geo said shutting his transer.

Sonia barely manged to suppress her laughter.

Geo's home wasn't far from the school so getting there took a short amount of time.

"Mom, I'm home." - Geo said as he entered the antechamber. - "And I brought a new classmate with me."

Geo's mother, Hope, appeared in the door leading to the living room. She was wearing her usual clothes which included a purple shirt, dark blue trousers and green-pink shoes.

"Hello Geo." - She said entering the room. - "So who's you new classmate."

It was then that her eyes focused on Sonia.

"Hello ma'am." - Sonia said and bowed. - "My name's Sonia Strumm and I'm Geo's new classmate."

Hope blinked a few times before responding.

"I think I saw you here recently. Aren't you that girl that Geo went on a date with recently?"

Sonia smiled and nodded. She looked at Geo whose face was red.

"It wasn't a date mom..." - Geo said trying to sound convincing but his voice betrayed him.

Hope chuckled as she thought: _"Geo's so cute when he's blushing like that."_

"Anyway aren't you that popular pop singer that appeared on TV a few times?" - She asked.

"I retired a while ago." - Sonia explained. - "And now I transferred to Geo's school. I actually met Geo prior to my retirement. A few things happened, Geo helped me when no else could and we've been friends ever since."

"That's nice to hear, especially since until recently Geo didn't have any friends." - Hope said. - "I'm pretty sure you're both hungry after school so how about you stay for the dinner today Sonia?"

"Gladly." - Sonia answered.

Geo's mother disappeared into the kitchen. Leaving the two of them in the antechamber.

"Geo why won't we go to your room while your mother prepares the food." - Sonia asked.

"S-sure..." - Geo said as he led Sonia to his room.

"Come to think of it I never had a chance to take a look around your room." - Sonia said. - "The only time I've ever been in your room was when you cut your BrotherBands."

Geo frowned at the sheer memory of that moment. His friends came to him because they were worried about him and he not only rejected their help but he also tried to end their friendships. He couldn't believe how childish and foolish he was back then.

Geo opened the door to his room and let Sonia in first. She smiled and went inside. She took a look around his room.

"Your room is quite unique to say the least" - Sonia said as Geo closed the door. - "Just like you."

Geo didn't know what to think of that so he decided to smile. While some things in Geo's room may have been normal, like the computer or the TV with a video game console, some defiantly weren't your average teenager stuff. The walls were covered by space related wallpapers including a picture of a space shuttle and a meteor shower. The bookshelf was filled with books about space. Next to the window stood an EM wave-enhanced globe and a telescope.

Sonia examined everything that was in the room in great detail, she asked Geo questions about the things she was looking at and he didn't know whether she really wanted to know the answers to those questions or did she just want to talk with him.

When she looked at the globe she asked with curiosity in her voice: "This isn't just a normal globe, is it?"

"No, actually it's using EM waves to enhance the quality." - Geo answered.

"Uh-huh." - Sonia said before looking at the telescope standing next to the globe. Geo could see that she got genuinely curious. - "That's your telescope? I mean I presumed you had one since space is your hobby. But even I can see that you've been taking a very good care of it."

"Yeah, I had it for some time now." - Geo said and paused before looking away. - "It was a present from my dad..."

Sonia looked at Geo and realized that indirectly she caused Geo to be reminded of his father's fate. She knew she had to cheer him up. She took his hand in hers and put on her most cheerful look and said in a comforting voice: "I'm sure you'll find him someday, Geo."

Geo looked at her and a smile formed on his face as he nodded. Her cheery facial expression would make almost anybody happy. He looked into those beautiful green eyes of hers that he always seemed to get lost in. It wasn't often that he had an occasion like this to notice just how beautiful Sonia is. Sonia was also enjoying this moment but for different reasons. She liked the fact that they were such close friends. As an idol she didn't have many real friends. Just fans or people who wanted to use her popularity. They stood there for a minute looking at eachother. They didn't seem to notice that they were slwoly moving closer and closer to each other until there barely centimeters dividing their bodies.

"Geo! Dinner's ready!" - the voice of Geo's mother brought them back into the real world.

They blushed when they saw how close they were. They slowly made their way downstairs.

"The food smells great, ma'am." - Sonia said when they got closer to the dining table.

As the three of them were eating she thought it would be a good moment to ask Geo and his mother if she could stay for the rest of the day.

"I was wondering would bother it you if I stayed here a little while longer?" - Sonia asked.

"Not at all. As long as Geo doesn't mind and your parents have nothing agaist it than I can't see why you couldn't stay." - Hope answered.

"I don't mind it at all." - Geo said as he looked at Sonia. He had question he wanted to ask about her parents. Sonia didn't have a mother and they never spoke about her father. However she gave him a reassuring look that said _"It's okay."_

"I'm sure my dad will let me." - Sonia said to hope and turned her face to Geo - "By the way Geo, do you think that if the weather was good this evening, we could observe the stars using your telescope?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure." - Geo agreed surprised by Sonia's idea.

After the dinner was over Geo and Sonia returned to his room. Geo said what was on his mind right away: "You never talked about your father."

"Well, there's not much to talk about." - Sonia said as she sat down on the stairs leading to Geo's bed. - "My father always had a very time consuming job as it required him to travel around the world. Sometimes he wouldn't come home from business trips for weeks or even mouths. He only once came home early... It was when my mother..."

Sonia didn't finished as she was about to cry at the memory of losing her parent. Geo quickly sat next to her and tried to calm her down.

"I understand. You don't have to talk about this." - Geo said calmly.

Hearing his voice and knowing he was right next to her helped Sonia cheer up.

"Thanks, Geo," - She said whipping her eyes with a tissue. - "for always being there for me."

"No problem, Sonia." - He said. - "We've got to look out for eachother because we share a bond remember?"

Sonia smiled at Geo as she remembered her own words from when they formed their BrotherBand.

"Aren't you just the cutest couple!" - Lyra snickered as both Sonia and Geo blushed. - "And you're getting cuter and cuter by the minute."

"I can't stand this stuff." - Omega-Xis barked.

"Oh is the dog misbehaving again?" - Lyra joked but Omaga-Xis wasn't amused.

"Watch what you say or this 'dog' will start biting." - He answered furious.

"You would bite a lady?" - Lyra joked again.

"Stop it, Lyra!" - Sonia said to her partner.

"You too, Mega!" - Geo said to his partner.

"Well, what do I care." - Mega said.

"Well I guess Omega-Xis isn't really that bad of an EM 'body'." - Lyra winked.

Suddenly Mega felt something and spoke to Geo: "Hey kid I'm sensing some strong EM waves."

"Where?" - Geo asked exited.

"I'm not sure but I can lead you there." - Mega said.

"Alright, let's check it out. It's time for EM wave change!" - Geo said as he stood up.

"We're going to!" - Sonia said while also standing up.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stellar! On, The, Air!" - Geo said as he and Mega were engulfed by a green light and formed MegaMan.

"EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm! On, The, Air!" - Sonia said as she and Lyra were engulfed by a pink light and formed Harp Note.

They immediately went on the wave road. Mega was moving Geo's left arm around before deciding on a direction.

"This way." - he said.

"Alright." - MegaMan said as took off.

"Wait up!" - Harp Note shouted after MegaMan as she too took off.

She caught up to him and looked at him.

"It's been a while since we EM wave changed, hasn't it?" - She asked.

"Yeah."

Echo Ridge was located on the outskirts of larger city. The path Mega was taking them led towards the center of that city. Soon they arrived at their destination. They looked around only to see an EM body that looked like a person, on a wave road below them fighting a group of EM viruses. They were a few wave roads above it so they remained unnoticed.

"Battle Card! Gatling!" - the EM body shouted said as its left armed transformed into a Gatling gun.

It started shooting at the viruses deleting a good number of them in the process. Only one virus remained untouched. A big Greatax virus. It swung its axe at the EM body.

"Battle Card! TidalEdge!" - the EM body shouted dodging the virus's attack as its arm transformed yet again this time into a water elemental sword.

It then run towards the virus and struck it. The virus was deleted.

The EM body stood there for a few seconds before turning its attention to MegaMan and Harp Note who jumped onto the wave road it was on.

"Who are you?" - it asked.

Now that it was standing still they could finally take a good look at it. It looked like a young male wearing an outfit similar to MegaMan's. His visor was black, his body armor was red and black while his helmet, boots, shoulder pads and gloves was red and white.

"I'm MegaMan." - Geo introduced himself.

"And I'm Harp Note." - Sonia added.

"We came here because there were some strong EM waves coming from this area." - MegaMan said. - "I'm guessing you were the one emitting them."

The EM body was silent. Suddenly he started flickering which indicated the he was for some reason unable to maintain his EM wave change.

"Damn it!" - He turned around to leave.

"Wait a second!" - MegaMan shouted after him

"What is it?" - he asked angrily.

"Will you at least tell us who you are?"

The EM wave human stayed silent for a few seconds before saying "You can call me... ProtoMan." and pulsing out.

"ProtoMan..." - MegaMan repeated. - "Where have I seen that name before?"

"You know him?" - Harp Note asked.

"No. But I'm sure I saw the name 'ProtoMan' before..." - MegaMan answered while deep in thought.

Suddenly they heard police sirens in the distance.

"Satella Police." - Lyra said. - "We should get out of here."

"Right." - Harp Note said nodding. - "Come on Geo. You can think about this later."

Geo nodded and both of them took off towards Echo Ridge.

They returned to Geo's room. Upon return Geo immediately sat in front of his computer and booted it up.

"What are you doing?" - Sonia asked with curiosity in her voice as she stood next to him.

"I know I saw the name ProtoMan somewhere." - he said as he started typing different web addresses into his browser.

"I knew it." - he said after a while.

"What did you find?" - Sonia looked at the monitor.

"I looked through the old NetNavi databanks and found this."

The monitor displayed a picutre of a NetNavi similar to the EM wave human that they saw. There were some details that made this NetNavi different from him though, like the long silver hair hanging from its head.

_Name:ProtoMan . EXE  
_

Operator: Official NetBattler Eugene Chaud

_Status:Inactive._

_Years of operation: 20xx_

_Description: An elite NetNavi. Capable of fighting effectively without the support of his NetOp. __ProtoMan . EXE__ and his NetOp have successfully brought o justice many Net criminals. _

There was also a list of abilities known to have been used by .

"So we now know from where you know his name but that guy couldn't have been this NetNavi, could he?"

Geo didn't answer. The idea that there could be a 200 years old NetNavi still operating even though there were many changes made over the years to the way information is exchanged was ridiculous.

"Right before he disappeared it looked like he had trouble maintaining the EM wave change and started changing back into his normal human form. So that must have been an EM wave human."

"An EM wave human?" - Sonia asked.

"That's what you call a human that has changed into his or hers wave form, like we do."

"Oh."

"Anyway he couldn't been a NetNavi."

"Well if he was than that would explain at least one thing." - Mega said.

"What do you mean?" - Geo asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that I didn't feel a presence of an EM being which is necessary for an EM Wave change. I have never met any sort of life form made of flesh that could perform it without an EM being."

Geo and Sonia looked at each other worried. Sonia looked at the small screen on her guitar which also served as a transer.

"What about you Lyra?" - She asked. - "Have you felt anything out there?"

"No. I too haven't felt a presence of an EM being around that EM wave human." - Lyra answered.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

ProtoMan appeared in a lab and released the EM wave change. He was now a teenager with dark hair wearing black clothes and sunglasses. He took off his sunglasses to reveal his dark brown eyes.

The lab was moderately large. There were two capsule-like devices in the center connected to various other devices including a big console with several monitors displaying different complex values, graphs etc. that only a few people could decipher the meaning of. Three rotating chairs were located in front of the console. The lab was located underground so there weren't any windows. Just a few doors, most of which led to other parts of the laboratory. One led to an elevator which was the only way to get in and out, at least for those not made of EM waves or unable to do an EM wave change.

"Well done, Blues." - said a voice coming from the center-most chair. - "Today's session was very fruitful. You dispatched those viruses with ease. What happened there at the end? You seemed to have trouble maintaining the EM wave change."

The owner of the voice was a man with white hair and beard, wearing a labcoat.

"I was distracted. You saw the whole thing anyway haven't you, doctor?" - Blues said before he sat down onto the right-most chair.

"Yes. Those two looked like EM wave humans to me. However I also picked up very strong EM wave sources around them. Much stronger than the one used by your suit. I suspect those sources to be FM aliens."

"Haven't they retreated?"

"Apparently there may still be some on Earth. Whether they're related to the ones who tried to destroy our planet is unknown. But we'll find out soon enough. We have to."

"How?"

"Let's start by bringing those two here. You know what they say: Two heads are better than one or in our case: five heads are better than three."

"I understand." - Blues said before looking around the lab. - "While we're on the topic, where's Roll?"

"She should be arriving shortly."

Suddenly the second capsule lit up. Soon standing in it was a teenager girl with blond hair tied into a ponytail with a green ribbon tied around its base and wearing red clothes.

"Speak of the devil." - the man in the labcoat said.

"Sorry I'm late." - Roll said as she sat down on the left-most chair. - "There were more viruses than I expected."

"Yes I saw everything."

They stayed silent for a while before Blues asked:

"So what's our next move, doctor Light?"

End of chapter 1.

And I'll leave you with that. Stay toned for the second chapter, coming soon to the Internet near you! (Yeah, I know it wasn't a very good joke. ;))


	2. Wish Upon a Star

It seems to me that I have to clear up a few things.

First of all I realized just now (that's 09.01.2010) that Sonia's father is "gone" in the games. It was mentioned in one dialog in Mega Man:Star Force 3. It's not directly stated that he's dead but it's implied since the part of the dialog reads "[...] with both of her parents gone. [...]" Those of you who read and remember the last chapter will notice that in my fanfic her father is alive and well. When I wrote that chapter I didn't know anything about her father and that's why I came up with a reason why he wasn't there during some crucial moments for Sonia. Obviously since I already published that chapter I can't just remove him from the story. In fact I'm going to give him a bigger role than I originally planned. I don't know whether to thank or curse Capcom for this but I will say this: Capcom really should have cleared up this earlier. Doing it all the way in the third game gives an impression that they forgot about him and when the time came to mention him they decided that it was just easier to say that he's dead rather than coming up with a more original reason. However this creates another problem: if Sonia's father really is dead than shouldn't she live in an orphanage? I mean, yeah, she's a teen idol and all that but in the first game she retired as a singer and came out of retirement during the two months separating the first and second game. So how was she living during those +12 days? I mean if she was adopted than why didn't we learn anything about her foster parents?

Second: ProtoMan/Blues. I thought some people might be a little confused about this so I decided to explain in this. In the Mega Man franchise Blues is Japanese name for the character known outside of Japan as Proto Man. In my fanfic ProtoMan is the name of the EM wave-human while Blues is his "real name" (as in the name under which he is known among humans in the fanfic).

Anyway here's the second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Chapter 2: Wish Upon a Star  
**

Doctor Light, Blues and Roll sat in their respective rotating chairs in front of a large screen. Each of the seats had a large keyboard as well as other input devices and a holographic screen. The large screen was used during briefings, experiments etc. to show important data. This setup was what they called for convenience's sake "a console".

Doctor Light typed several commands using his keyboard and a picture of MegaMan and Harp Note appeared on the large screen.

"Mere minutes ago Blues here made contact with two EM wave entities that are most certainly EM wave humans." - He said as he typed in some more commands. - "Take a look at this."

The picture on the screen changed. It was still the same shot but now the EM wave sources were highlighted.

"You see how the head which replaces the blue one's hand and the guitar that the red one is holding are highlighted?" - Doctor Light asked. - "That's because those are very strong EM wave sources. Much stronger than any EM wave source on Earth. I believe them to be FM aliens."

He paused and typed more commands into a console and many different pictures and other data appeared.

"The intelligence that we have is very spotty but we know that FM aliens are beings made of EM waves that come from planet FM. More than 3 years ago a space station "Peace" was attacked by EM beings from planet FM. The mission of this space station was to establish diplomatic relations with the planet FM. However as I already said they failed, the space station is believed to be currently drifting in space and the crew is presumed missing. Recently those EM beings tried to destroy Earth. This was preceded by a series strange incidents in this region that had two things in common: witnesses reports of a strange EM being and high level of Z waves in the area of the incidents. For some reason the FM aliens withdrew. We don't know exactly what happened. However we know that there may still be some FM aliens on Earth. We don't know of their intentions and that's one of the reasons why we have to once again make contact with those two EM wave humans. Who knows, maybe they'll be willing to help us with our research."

After Dr. lgiht's presentation both Blues and roll were analyzing the data which he presented. After a few minutes Blues asked a question that he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Are there any developments on 'Codename W'?" - he asked.

Dr Light stayed silent for several seconds before replying.

"More of the same. We're getting reports of increased virus activity in the city and the surrounding area. It's most probably 'Codename W''s doing. Satella Police is controlling the situation but the virus attacks are just going to get worse." - He said and as Blues and Roll were looking at him. - "For now all we can do is try to perfect the suit. Our current priority is contacting those two EM wave humans to get answers from them about the situation with FM aliens on the planet and ask them for assistance in the project."

Meanwhile in Geo's house

Since neither Geo, Sonia, Mega or Lyra had any more clues about the mysterious ProtoMan they agree that without more information they won't come up with anything new.

"We saw him fighting a group of viruses so the next time there's going to be a high virus activity will be our best bet at finding him." - Geo concluded. - "Mega you've felt the EM waves he emitted haven't you?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you if I feel any unusual EM waves." - Omega-Xis answered.

"Can I count on you, Lyra, to do the same?" - Sonia asked.

"Sure you can." - Lyra answered her question.

Geo said that he needed to go to the bathroom and left the room leaving Sonia alone. She decided to phone her father to tell him that she'll stay at Geo's place for the rest of the day. It just so happened that when she phoned him he was on his coffee break at work so he was able to answer her call. He had recently changed his job to spend more time with his daughter. Instead of traveling abroad he now had a stationary job in the city. He worked from noon till evening everyday between Monday and Friday and was free during the weekends.

"Of course you can stay at Geo's place." - he said smiling. - "Just make sure you come home safely."

"I will, Dad." - Sonia said while doing a salute. He laughed as she did that.

"Well I have to get back to work." - He said looking at the clock. - "By the way why won't you invite Geo to come to our house this weekend? It's the least we can do to thank him for help you when you needed it."

"I'll ask him. Bye Dad." - She said ending the conversation.

Geo returned to the room right after she ended her conversation. He said that he wanted to check one more thing on the net and so Sonia once again looked around his room. She went towards the bookshelf and started looking through Geo's books. Some were science books written in difficult language but Geo also had many picture books that showed various space phenomena. Sonia liked looking at those kind of images as they all were very inspiring. At times like this she missed her singing days. She still wrote songs but as much as she loved doing that she also loved sharing those songs with other people. However she didn't feel ready to come back. She wanted some time to herself. Having her songs, which she wrote for her dying mother, being used by her money-hungry manager for his own profit hit her hard and she didn't know if she'll ever be able to come back. In the big city she couldn't get away from fans and admires whom she met everywhere she went. Of course she had several fans in Echo Ridge but they were much more manageable and she was positive that after a while she and they will all get used to each other.

Suddenly something lying under the stairs leading to Geo's bed caught her eye. She put the picture book she was looking through on the bookcase and examined the strange object. As she brought it into the light she realized that what she was holding was a baseball glove.

"_A baseball glove? Geo isn't a sports guy as far as I know." - Sonia thought as she inspected it. - "Well it does look a bit neglected."_

She continued to look at it and turn it around in her hands.

She looked outside the window and saw that it was sundown already. Meeting ProtoMan and trying to find out something about him must have taken more time than she thought it would.

"_Maybe I'll ask him some other time about this."_ - she thought putting it away.

Geo too noticed the sundown and walked over to the window.

"The stars will be visible soon." - Geo said as if he was talking to himself. He then looked at Sonia and asked. - "Are you still up for observing the stars? I mean today was really tiring."

"I'm fine." - Sonia replied.

"Why do you want to do this?" - Geo asked with a curiosity in his voice. - "You don't seem like a person interested in space."

"Well it just goes to show that appearances can be deceiving." - She replied with a smile.

Suddenly Geo's mother came into the room carrying tea and two portions of a cake.

"I thought you two might want something to eat." - she said smiling

"Thanks mom." - Geo said.

"Thank you, ma'am" - Sonia said.

The truth was they didn't feel hungry until now. They were too focused on the mystery of ProtoMan. Hope left the room as soon as they started eating.

When they finished eating, it was already dark and the first stars appeared on the sky. Geo started calibrating the telescope while Sonia brought the sky maps he asked her to find. She put them next to the telescope and opened the window. The slightly warm spring night air hit her immediately as she went onto a small balcony in front of Geo's window.

"What are you doing?" - Omega-Xis asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Calibrating the telescope. You've seen me do it before haven't you?" - Geo answered.

"Yeah but I didn't feel like asking about it then. I had a lot of stuff on my mind, the Andromeda Key and everything related to it." - Mega explained.

"I guess it's hard to think about trivial stuff when you're in an almost constant danger of getting killed."

"Hey! I held my own out there! Even after they taken the Andromeda Key from me I was still alive and kicked some butt afterwards."

"But I was me who saved you."

Sonia stopped listening to their argument and concentrated on looking at the starry sky. The sky was truly magnificent that night, perfect for observing the stars or just plain old star gazing. Thanks to Echo Ridge being a small town the stars were clearly visible.

"What are you thinking about?" - Lyra asked.

"About..." - Sonia hesitated for a moment before answering to make sure that the argument between Geo and Mega got them so occupied that they couldn't hear what she was saying. - "...me and Geo. It just appeared to me how strange it is that me and him are such close friends. I mean on the surface we're completely different."

He was a gentle and quiet space enthusiast whose life fell apart when his father became lost in space and who only opened his heart to others after befriending an alien life form.

She was a spunky, outspoken, and mischievous singer, who only got into singing because of her dieing mother. She got possessed by an alien because she hated her money-hungry manager for cheapening her songs which she wrote for her dieing mother.

Despite that they got on very well together. It almost seemed like they were drawn to each other by some unknown force. The connection they shared began forming all the way back on that faithful day before Sonia's concert in Echo Ridge. It was then that Geo, while looking for Mega, caught her playing her guitar at Vista Point. Even that first exchange of simple sentences held a lot of meaning for both of them and to this day it was one of their most treasured moments.

"And yet..." - Sonia said looking at Geo. - "...I can't stop thinking about him."

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" - Harp asked. During the time that spent together, she and Sonia talked several times about Sonia's feelings eventually reaching a point where Sonia couldn't explain it any other way: love. She loved him. She loved everything about him.

"Not yet. I may be sure of my feelings but I'm not sure of his. Even though I'm his closest friend, I'm not sure how he'll react. He may have risked his life fighting Andromeda but love is something very different. It requires time..."

Sonia was afraid of telling him how she felt. Geo was very fragile emotionally. The disappearance of his father caused him to avoid getting close to people up until now. For all Sonia knew he could break down, lock up again or get emotionally confused if she told him how she felt right away. She knew that the two of them needed to become even closer and that required time and patience.

"...and I've got all the time and patience in the world now that I'm not tied by my carrier as a singer and I'm going to see him everyday."

Geo was still calibrating the telescope and arguing with Mega.

"I'm telling you if it wasn't for me, Sonia and Lyra you'd be dead by now." - Geo said.

"He's right, Omega. I believe it was me and Sonia who were saving you a few times." - Lyra entered the conversation as Sonia went back into the room.

"Well all of you combined wouldn't do anything if I didn't come to Earth in the first place." - Mega replied with a smug look on his face.

"If you want to go that way than it's my father you should be thanking for me inviting you into my life because you held answers concerning his fate." - Geo said ending the discussion.

Omega-Xis tried to say something but he couldn't think anything to counter what Geo said.

"Well it is true that it was Kelvin that sent the signal to your transer which led me to Earth. Unfortunately it didn't lead him and rest of the crew and now they wonder, lost in space." - Mega agreed.

Silence followed his words. Sonia looked at Geo to see if the mention of his father's fate upset him. However he didn't seem upset. Instead it seemed like he just realized something.

"I completely forgot. I wanted to show you this." - Geo said before going down the stairs and opening something that she could only guess in the limited lighting conditions was a hiding place of some sort. He returned holding an object about the same size as a transer. When Geo went back to Sonia and the object he was caring was illuminated by the moonlight she realized that it was indeed a transer.

''It's my dad's." - Geo said.

"What?..." - Sonia asked confused. - "How come it's here if your father used to lead Mega to Earth?"

"After I defeated Andromeda me and Mega followed a mysterious wave road that led us into deepspace. After a while we've found my father's transer floating around and in its memory a weapon for Mega." - Geo said before looking at the transer. - "There's actually some text data on this transer. Let's read it now."

Sonia nodded. She agreed to read it for two reasons. First of all she knew that this was important for Geo and second, she was quite curious about the contents of this quite unusual transer herself.

Geo sat on his bed and turned on the power. Sonia seized this opportunity and sat next to Geo trying to position herself as close as possible to him, with her right shoulder touching his left, even though the screen could be viewed by both of them without having to huddle in front of it. Geo was so focused on the transer that he didn't notice how close Sonia was. He inputted several commands into the transer and soon the text data filled the screen. It read:

_My dear Geo. If you're reading this data, then I'm probably lost in space somewhere. I met this alien named Mega, borrowed his power and changed into this EM body. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, and I'll probably wonder the stars forever, but I don't want you to be sad, because we'll be connected in our hearts. Whenever you're down or having a hard time, I hope you'll look up at the stars and think of me. I'll always be watching over you, Geo. Take care of your mom, OK? Oh! And if the alien, Mega, should show up, please give him the attached Mega weapon._

They were both silent after reading it. Sonia was the first to speak.

"So he's lost in space?" - She said and added - "It must be very lonely out there. No one but him and the stars."

"Well the rest of the crew is most probably with him." - Geo replied. - "I'm going to find them. I going to bring them home. That's my dream. I know I may never be able to realize it but one has to hope and try."

Sonia looked at Geo and saw 'that' look in his eyes. The one that said "I'll do it no matter what".

"You can do it, Geo." - Sonia said smiling as Geo looked at her. - "I promise that I'll support you in any way that I can. So that at least you may save your lost loved one."

Tears started appearing in her eyes as she spoke. But she didn't stop smiling. She thought about her mother. How she couldn't save her. She didn't want the same to happen to Geo.

She closed her eyes and tried to wipe the tears away. Suddenly she felt something around her. Something strong and protective. As she opened her eyes she saw that Geo was no longer sitting in front of his father's transer. Instead he was hugging her as if he was shielding her from some invisible foe.

"Sonia..." - she heard him whisper. - "Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry and be miserable. Just please don't cry."

Sonia was astonished by Geo's actions. It just proved to her that there was still a lot that she didn't know about Geo.

"Hey kid, wha..." - Mega started speaking before being violently silenced by Lyra.

Slowly Sonia returned the hug and brought him closer.

"Okay Geo. I won't cry." - she said as she closed her eyes. She felt that all of her sadness disappearing. - "Just promise me that you'll always be there for me."

"I promise." - he said. - "I'll always be there for you when you're in trouble, need someone to talk to or when you're feeling down."

Silence followed as they continued to embrace each other. Both were lost in the warm sensation. Neither one of them wanted to let go, waiting for the other to do so. After a few minutes Geo was the first one to let go. He looked at Sonia before looking to the side to hide the fact that he was blushing. Sonia knew that she needed to return the situation to normal.

"Weren't we supposed to observe the stars Geo?" - she asked.

Geo immediately got up and finished calibrating the telescope.

They spent most of the evening observing various celestial objects that were visible at the time. Geo also showed Sonia the constellations that bore the same or similar names as the FM-ians whom they have met and fought: Taurus, Cygnus, Lyra, Libra, Queen Ophiuca, Gemini and Cepheus.

"I wonder what happened to them." - Geo said to himself.

"Hmph. I bet they're still around." - Mega said with a clear lack of respect. - "Some might have returned or may return to Earth. If they do than it's inevitable that they'll look for people to EM wave change with."

"You mean... Taurus may seek out Bud? And Queen Ophiuca may seek out Luna?" - Geo asked frightened.

"Yeah, but don't worry if they cause trouble we can go buck wild on them to put them in their place." - Mega replied and waving his fists as if fighting an invisible enemy.

"Omega, you're as reckless as always." - Lyra said shacking her head. - "Didn't it appear to you that they don't have any reason to cause trouble? The war is over and things are changing on the planet FM."

"All I'm saying is that we don't have to worry about them causing trouble whether they would want to or not. Because if they do then you've got me to take care of it."

They continued to observe the stars. Geo kept on looking through the opened window at the sky as if he was anticipating something.

"What are you looking at?" - Sonia said as she appeared next to him.

"I heard that there's going to be a meteor shower visible tonight. It should start in a little bit.." - he said before exclaiming - "There it is!"

They went onto the balcony and watched the spectacle that unraveled before them: meteors, shinning brightly against the dark sky, appeared, speed across the sky and disappeared. For each on that disappeared a new one appeared somewhere else. It was like like a light show.

Suddenly Sonia remembered something and spoke to Geo: "Geo, you know that if you wish upon a star, your wish will come true."

Geo nodded.

"Well, let's make a wish then." - Sonia said cheerfully and continued to watch the shootings stars.

"_I want to be with Geo. I wish for him to know my feelings."_ - She made her wish.

Geo could clearly see her really concentrating on something. He then too looked at the falling stars.

"_What wish should I make though..."_ - he thought to himself. - _"All my life I wished for dad to come back but my wish was never fulfilled."_

He looked at the girl standing next to him.

"_Maybe it's time to move on. I spent the last three years mourning dad. And now even though I know he's alive I also know that I may never see him again. Maybe tonight's time for a new wish."_ - Geo thought as he looked up at the sky. - _"I'll take care of mom, dad. And as for my wish, I wish to live a happy life with my friends."_

Soon afterwards the meteor shower ended and the sky returned to its previous state. Both Geo and Sonia kept on looking at the stars thinking what a great day they had today and knowing that there'll be more like this in the future. The future looked as bright as the stars on the sky.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go home." - Sonia said as she looked at the time on her guitar-transer. - "Dad 'll get worried if I don;t come home soon."

Geo nodded. He didn't want Sonia to leave but he knew he would see her tomorrow and everyday after that.

They went downstairs and just as they were about to say good night to each other, Hope asked: "Geo, as a man you should walk your girlfriend home to make sure that she gets there safely."

"Mom, she's not..." - He wanted as always say that she's not his girlfriend but something stopped him from saying that. - "...the kind of girl to have trouble getting home."

"Still if you want to be a gentleman. You should do it." - Hope replied.

"Alright." - he said before turning to Sonia who was chuckling while listening to the conversation. - "Come to think of it I never asked you were you lived."

"Well, that's the second surprise." - She said with a smile. - "I recently moved to Echo Ridge."

"Can you repeat that?" - Geo said as he thought that he must have misheard Sonia's words.

"I said that I moved to Echo Ridge which makes us fellow townsfolk." - She repeated not surprised that Geo didn't believe what he was hearing.

He stood there for a few seconds before realizing that this wasn't a dream. A smile appeared on his face.

"Wow. That's great Sonia!" - he said barely stopping himself from giving her a hug.

Sonia just smiled and said: "Well, shall we get going?"

Geo nodded and they both left his house as they walked slowly down the road.

"I should have expected something like this. I mean since you joined our school it would only make sense for you to move to Echo Ridge as well." - Geo said looking at Sonia. - "When did you move? I'm pretty sure I would have spotted you if you did. Echo Ridge isn't really a big town."

"I moved here a few days ago." - Sonia replied. - "We must have missed each other somehow."

After making a few turns at intersections they reached Sonia's house. It was two floors high, was painted white and had a small patch of lawn in front of it. A light was turned on in one of the rooms on the ground floor which indicated that someone was inside, most probably Sonia's father.

**(AN: Just to clarify, this is NOT the house next to Geo's that appeared in the first and second game.)**

"Well, here we are." - Sonia said. - "I'll see you tomorrow at school than?"

Geo was silent for a few seconds before saying: "My house's on the way to school from here... so if you want to... we could go to school together."

"That would be great. Well then I'll see you at your house tomorrow morning." - Sonia said cheerfully.

Geo looked like he wanted to do or say something but couldn't get himself to do it. Instead he said "Good night.", turned around and walked home.

"_I wonder if he wanted to say something more there at the end."_ - Sonia thought as she watched him disappear behind a corner.

End of Chapter 2.

So how was this chapter? If you liked it than please review it. If didn't than review it as well (but I must ask you to come up with constructive criticism). I must admit that some parts of it didn't come out like I wanted them to but I the plot should pick up in the next chapter. I have a lot of time to write so the next chapter should be up next week.


End file.
